


I'm Less Lonely if I'm Alone with You

by akaaka04



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: "OH NO HE'S HOT" basically, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Ghouls (Tokyo Ghoul), Black Reaper Kaneki Ken, Crimes & Criminals, Flirting, Gangs, Hide's a lonely dude and fucks a lot to feel less empty, Hidekane Week 2018, Implied/Referenced Torture, LOTS OF SEX LMAO, Lesbian Touka, Light Angst, M/M, Mafia AU, Making Out, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, bi/pan Hide, bi/pan Kaneki, mafia boss and body guard falling in love, minor angst because Reaper is fucking emo lmao, most of the Tokyo Ghoul cast, super-humans, super-humans are called ghouls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaaka04/pseuds/akaaka04
Summary: Ken Kaneki is Tokyo's most ruthless and infamous body guard for hire-- the Black Reaper. He's recently been hired for a hefty price by a large and prosperous gang that call themselves The Dahlias. Kaneki notices the members of this crew are ride or die to the extreme with a boss who's unpredictable. Kaneki also notices their leader is very attractive. ;3c





	I'm Less Lonely if I'm Alone with You

**Author's Note:**

> This collaboration with THE GREAT AND EVER TALENTED Kai-Kun is going to be a multi-fic! This has been such a fun experience with my bby, and I hope you guys enjoy our work, too! I felt it was my duty to write this because of a lack of Reaper/Hide fics, which obviously can't stand, lmao.
> 
> This fic is for hidekane week 2018's first day entry! Partners in Crime~
> 
> chp warnings: mild violence

Four crates-- That’s how much Ken Kaneki, ruthless bodyguard for hire, had been worth in his latest trade off to a rival gang. Four crates of the finest, military grade weapons this side of Tokyo could see. Kaneki remembered thinking the morning of the trade off that 1- this new gang was ridiculously prosperous if it could afford him at the drop of a hat, and 2- this new gang desperately needed his services if he’d been contacted. It was a regular occurrence for Kaneki to change allegiances with every person he worked for, so much so that he called himself a gray person out of habit. It helped him sleep better at night. Or, he liked to think so.

Kaneki had been picked up by a small group of hooded figures and had been transported to a mysterious location while wearing a knapsack over his head. To say he wasn’t nervous about his new employer’s overly cautious methods was a lie. Most gang bosses were all about swinging their metaphorical balls in your face with over-the-top theatrics. Kaneki had expected the group to beat and torture him as usual initiations went, but he experienced none of that. He was surprised to be treated with nothing but decency. Once he’d had the knapsack removed, he had been lead to stand in front of an all-white room. Save for the door, there were no windows. He was lead to a bed and was offered a meal before the hooded figures left him to his thoughts with a gentle click of the door closing behind them.

Kaneki raised his tray of seemingly normal looking food up to sniff it suspiciously. His sensitive nose didn’t detect any poison, but that wasn’t to say his new employer couldn’t have laced it with some odorless drugs instead. Oh well… Kaneki thought, shrugging as he set his tray of food at the foot of the bed. Better safe than sorry. Kaneki opted to prop his back against the wall and hug his knees to his chest as he waited for whatever moment the hooded figures had brought him here for to come. Kaneki distracted himself with hypotheticals about how his life would become upon joining this new organization to pass the time.

After what felt like forever in Kaneki's’ mind, the door to his makeshift room opened, and the hooded figures from before poured inside. Kaneki heard a woman tsk loudly in anger at his uneaten meal and raised a clenched fist threateningly, making her way towards Kaneki. Another hooded figure caught her fist mid swing and yanked her away.

“What the hell, man?!” The woman turned her head sharply to face the person who’d stopped her.

“Yoriko didn’t cook this just to have it thrown away!”

The woman’s complaint reverberated strongly around the otherwise silent room, and Kaneki made a mental note to himself never to upset her again in the future. A sigh came from somewhere Kaneki couldn’t pinpoint, and Kaneki was instructed to exit the room. He followed behind the mysterious hooded members in a single file line, quietly observing his surroundings. A dilapidated warehouse with rattling chains and rusted factory equipment was sketchy, Kaneki deduced. This wasn’t their base of operations, but perhaps a rendezvous point? For what? Him? Drugs? Guns? Business meetings? Kaneki couldn’t tell.

The hooded members split off to join several others in a tight v formation surrounding a wooden door, where four men in black suits, rifles, and sunglasses stood lookout. Kaneki tried to hide a nervous gulp itching the back of his throat despite knowing fully well he was more than capable of defending himself. He cracked his pointer finger, a bad habit he’d yet to break, to quell his nerves when he heard the wooden door unlocking. Not a split second later, the hooded figures kneeled, and the men in suits stiffened to tuck their guns into their right side. Kaneki was already impressed with the level of respect these subordinates had for their leader without them even being in the room yet. Kaneki could only imagine the charisma and raw power this person possessed to command their subjects this easily.

The door handle jiggled and was turned so slowly Kaneki wondered if it was to deliberately screw with his head. The door was finally opened, and another line of buff men in suits poured out to greet him with frowns on their faces. They stepped in line to join their suited brethren, and only now did Kaneki realize that he was taken as a serious threat to have been outnumbered to this degree. Kaneki held his breath, not even daring to exhale for fear of blinking and missing something important.

The man that stepped out next was so brightly dressed that he looked like a highlighter threw up on him. He wore a white button up with a grass green tie and shorts, and topped it off with a banana yellow jacket. What made its tackyness even worse were the bright pink shoes he wore on his feet. Despite Kaneki’s poor eyesight, he could tell the man was of average height, thin but not scrawny, and had an onslaught of multiple shiny things (gold rings??? Kaneki guessed) adorning his fingers. A patch of brown roots sat atop the man’s bleached blond head, and Kaneki couldn’t remember the last time he’d ever seen someone in this business dress so… colorfully.

Kaneki couldn’t tell yet what the man’s face looked like, but once the man began to walk towards him, a ring on the man’s left hand caught Kaneki by surprise when he noticed a ruby the size of a quarter sitting in the middle of it. It took Kaneki far too long for the gears in his head to click together and realize this man was someone of utmost importance. Only overly rich men ever dressed like this and called it fashionable. That, or this was the weird assistant/treasurer for the gang. Either way, Kaneki was far from impressed based on his blurry judgement alone (even after re-adjusting his glasses).

It wasn’t until the man was within arms’ reach that Kaneki’s vision began to clear, and the image of a handsome man stood before him. Kaneki let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding out in stuttering breaths, all his prior thoughts melting away to focus only on this perplexing man with the face of an angel. The blond had spiked his hair and had calculating, yet warm amber eyes. If Kaneki squinted, he swore he saw a sprinkle of freckles dusting over his cheeks and nose. Kaneki’s eyes immediately lowered to discover the man had full, pink lips and god, life was good. The blond raised a hand to clear his throat to signal to Kaneki that he wanted his attention, and Kaneki felt his face begin to burn in humiliation for being caught staring.

The man held Kaneki’s stare for far too long with little to no facial changes, and Kaneki was at a loss for whether or not he was being scrutinized in a good way. The blond hummed and held his chin, taking some steps back to begin circling around Kaneki agonizingly slow. Kaneki felt the weight of the world on his shoulders in this moment, but all he could do was stand in a daze and follow the other’s stare. Kaneki noticed a hint of the smallest smile forming on the blond’s lips, and Kaneki felt like they were the only two people in the room. Kaneki had been so transfixed on the way the other’s tongue had come out to lick his lips that Kaneki hadn’t even noticed that the blond had asked him a question. Kaneki willed his voice not to betray him with a squeak as he replied, “I’m sorry, what was that, sir?”

A growing smirk crossed the blond’s features, and his eyes narrowed like a hungry predator about to catch its prey. Kaneki didn’t know if he liked this primal feeling. What was going through his head?

“I said to take off your jacket and flex for me.”

Kaneki found his request odd, but the hungry look in the blond’s eyes showed he was utterly serious. That, along with how smooth the blond’s voice was, sent shivers down Kaneki’s thighs and knees. Kaneki straightened, unbuttoned his black jacket, and did as he was asked as if he was hypnotized. The blond hid his mouth behind his hand as he continued to circle around Kaneki. Kaneki hoped he’d been pleased. The blond stopped to face Kaneki head on with a new look in his eyes, the playfulness that was once there replaced with a stony, almost cold glare.

“What’s your kill count?”

“I don’t like to keep count of that, sir.” Kaneki answered honestly.

“If you had to guess, what would you say?”

Kaneki pondered his question and wasn’t proud to admit the number had reached the 3 digit mark years ago. The blond nodded and crossed his arms, a solemn look crossing his features. Kaneki was fascinated with the range of masks he seemed to possess and could alter in a matter of seconds. The blond was good… and was as manipulative as he was stunning.

“What kind of ghoul are you?” The blond asked next, getting right down to business.

Kaneki swallowed a lump in his throat. He pursed his lips and said, “The kind that’s strong and indestructible, sir.”

“Show me.”

Kaneki figured it would look bad if he went up to the largest bodyguard here and picked them up for his demonstration, so he opted for a broken down shipping container boats used instead. He rolled up his sleeves and checked over his shoulder to see if the blond was watching, and with a short intake of breath, Kaneki easily lifted the shipping container as if it were a minor inconvenience. Kaneki felt his eyes sting as they flickered from gray to the beginnings of black and red. The blond’s eyebrows raised in interest, and a few of the subordinates whispered in awe. Kaneki set the container down and returned to him as the blond dug around in one of his pockets to produce a knife and a gun.

He called for a girl named Hinami to stand and pass her judgement on Kaneki. She rose quietly and asked permission to remove her hood, to which the blond smiled warmly at her and nodded. Hinami looked fairly young to be associated with this career path, and her gentle smile made that obvious as she came to join them. Kaneki hadn’t expected Hinami’s brown eyes to turn crimson and black, dark veins appearing by the sides of her face as she sniffed Kaneki. Then, she took the knife the blond had and swiped it across Kaneki’s cheek. He winced and grit his teeth as Hinami spread the blood spilling from his cut across her thumb and brought it to her lips to lick it.

She frowned and looked to the blond, shaking her head. “He’d no doubt be a great asset to us, but he’s sickly, sir.”

“I figured as much, yeah. What’s your diagnosis?”

“He isn’t a true ghoul.”

Several angry and shocked expressions rung out, and Kaneki felt his stomach sink to the soles of his feet. Just how sharp were Hinami’s heightened senses to be able to detect something he’d never told anyone? The blond raised a hand to silence everyone and encouraged Hinami to finish her evaluation. Kaneki began to pale.

“He loses more health than he regains with each regeneration, and his eyesight is on its way to being non existent unless we do something to stop it.”

The blond hummed in thought and carefully tried to smudge away the blood from Kaneki’s cut, but the wound was already gone.

“He heals incredibly fast.”

“That he does, sir.”

“Do you think you and Banjou can heal him? Give him back his eyesight?” The blond nudged Kaneki’s glasses with his pinky.

“We’ll try our best for you always, sir. But we must heal him now. Preferably before our next negotiations mission.”

“You’re the boss, Hinami.” The blond chuckled. Even his laugh was angelic.

He clicked the safety off of his bedazzled glock and aimed it at Kaneki’s head.

“You sure you’re still indestructible after your doctor’s appointment with my Hinami?” The blond questioned. Kaneki leaned his head forward, his forehead pressing against the barrel of the gun.

“One more shot to the head is child’s play, sir.”

Kaneki hoped Hinami couldn’t hear his thundering heart threatening to leap out of his chest. A look of worry flashed behind the blond’s eyes as he pulled the trigger. Kaneki heard the usual ringing in his ears and felt his body hit the pavement heavily, a pool of warmth staining his head of black hair. It would take several seconds for his body to fix itself, but that didn’t stop the mild discomfort that would come in the form of a headache later on. Hinami anxiously caught the blond’s worried attention.

“Hide, you probably shouldn’t have done that…!” She whispered.

“I know, I’m sorry!” He apologized. “But he said he’d be ok! How else was he supposed to prove he wasn’t lying?” Hide rasped, shoving his weapon away.

“Should I start healing him?”

“Give him another minute. If he’s still KO’d, then yeah.”

Kaneki always felt fuzzy as his body started coming back from the dead. First, he’d feel a tingling in his toes, then his legs, then his fingertips, then his elbows, and then in his chest just before he’d-- GASP back to his senses. Hide sighed in relief, and Hinami rushed forward to heave Kaneki into a sitting position to assess his head injury. He grumbled about feeling fine and tried to pry Hinami’s delicate fingers away, but she slapped his hands away. Kaneki groggily looked to Hide, who shrugged with a stiff smile. Kaneki’s head was cradled in such a way that he couldn’t tell that Hinami was healing him until his head no longer felt heavy and full of static. Hinami removed Kaneki’s glasses and looked to the distance, hoping he’d get the hint. Kaneki blinked once, twice, and jumped slightly when he could read a DO NOT DISTURB sign he hadn’t been able to before. For the first time in ages, Kaneki felt… normal. Like how he used to be before--

“How are you holding up?” Hinami asked, drawing his attention back to her.

Kaneki mumbled a great and was surprised to see the hooded figures now all standing. Hinami smiled and bid farewell to rejoin her comrades.

“Drop the illusion, Uta. I’ve seen everything I need.” Hide said with a wave of his hand.

Uta, a man covered from head to toe with tattoos, giggled and snapped his fingers. The empty warehouse around them morphed and twisted into shapes and colors that didn’t exist, making Kaneki reel in confusion and with a strong urge to vomit. Hide placed a hand on Kaneki’s shoulder to steady him until the illusion completely melted away. In its place stood a gathering hall with tall, stained-glass windows, spectacular chandeliers, several tables that looked like it could seat hundreds of people, framed paintings, and hanging plants. After Kaneki had adjusted to what was real and what was fake, he locked eyes with Hide.

This man had completely shattered what Kaneki considered normal as if it was nothing. He still wasn’t sure what kind of man Hide was, but Kaneki knew Hide was a man that kept you on your toes. Hide was unpredictable, hiding all the cards in his hand out of your reach and making you fear for anything and everything he’d send your way. Kaneki both feared and respected him.

“Who are you…?” Kaneki gasped.

“The leader of The Dahlias. I’m your new boss.” Hide winked and helped Kaneki kneel. Kaneki had already gotten distracted by how cute Hide looked while winking at him. “I have one last question for you, Ken Kaneki.”

Kaneki hoped Hide would always pronounce his name as fondly as he did just now with a gulp.

“Wh-What’s your question, sir?”

So formal~ Hide thought, pridefully. “My final question is if you’d like to join us.”

And just like that, Kaneki was thrown for another loop. He couldn’t remember if he’d replied or nodded as Hide called for Uta again to bring his inking machines and needles. Uta clapped his hands excitedly and rushed to fetch them.

All Kaneki could remember of this day was how he’d kissed the giant ruby on Hide’s left hand and how he’d knelt in front of Hide, with his back to his new boss, as Hide’s hands reached over his shoulders, and slowly, skillfully undid his tie. The other mafia members looked on as the boss, his rings glittering from the light of the stained glass windows, lifted Kaneki’s tie off from around his neck, then reached, almost reverently, to undo the buttons on his shirt, pulling it down to expose his pale, sculpted shoulders and the nape of his neck. Hide’s fingers stroked Kaneki’s bare skin, soon to bear his mark. His claim to this body.

“Perfect,” Hide whispers, always with that hint of a laugh in his throat, and Kaneki swallows once, hard.

Kaneki bows his head in reverence as Hide lays a soft kiss there, as mafia tradition demands. It takes every ounce of control he has then, to not let a soft groan of pleasure escape his throat. Uta returns with his materials, but Hide insists on being the one to mark Kaneki with the symbol of The Dahlias-- a yellow dahlia.

The first needle darkens a patch of Kaneki’s skin. The initiation ritual begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy! Feel free to check me and Kai out on tumblr! Please don't repost Kai's art! Remember that we're people, too! ^ u ^
> 
> Kai: Thiccthighshaise.tumblr.com  
> Red: akaaka04.tumblr.com


End file.
